Tobi Jarek
Tobi Jarek was a Jedi, trained by Jedi Master Mace Windu. She lived through the Clone Wars, survived Order 66, becoming very involved with the Rebel Alliance. Soon after Death Star II was destroyed during the Battle of Endor, she engaged in a battle with Zorin Koranus on the planet of Felucia, and convinced him to turn back to the good side. History Pre Clone Wars "I am very sorry for your loss, Tobi. You must remember that death is a natural part of life." "Not death by a lightsaber." ''-Tobi and Master Windu, discussing the death of Tobi's former master'' Tobi was brought into the Jedi Order at a very early age, like many Jedi, and she was selected by Master Sard Olsis at the age of eleven. However, when she was fourteen, he was killed by a powerful Dark Jedi, who managed to escape. Master Windu then took her as his apprentice, and she trained under him until he was killed by Darth Sidious. Tobi didn't meet Zorin until she was fifteen years old, and went on a rescue mission together. They became good friends during this time, and as they grew older, they realized that they had strong feelings for one another. They reported this to the Jedi High Council, and were told not give each other space. They agreed to this, and didn't become good friends again until just before the Clone Wars began. Tobi reportedly didn't get along with Master Windu very well during her training, after a dispute between them in which he refused to teach her Vaapad, his variant of Form VII.This rift between them never fully healed, though Tobi remained a relatively obediant student. Clone Wars "So what do we do now?" "Prepare for war we must." -Tobi speaking with the Jedi Council just after the Battle of Geonosis Along with Zorin, Tobi was assigned to protect Senator Amidala, who was distantly related to Tobi. The two had discovered this sometime earlier, when Tobi had gone to Naboo to witness the funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn. After the chase through Coruscant, in which Tobi was left behind to care for Amidalla, the four Jedi were split up, with Tobi going along with Anakin to watch over Amidala. Thought Tobi was present, she left much of the interaction to Anakin and spent much of her time on Naboo meditating, and attempting to unlock the Shatterpoint technique. Tobi was against the trip to Tatooine, but was outvoted by Anakin and Padme. After feeling Anakin's sureness that his mother was in danger, she decided not to call the Council and alert them to Anakin's disobediance. After Anakin's mother was killed, she travelled with Anakin and Amidalla to Geonosis, where they met Zorin. The four went into the droid factory, where they were captured by Jango Fett. They were then brought to the arena, where they were sentenced to execution. Tobi was nearly killed by a varactyl, but she was saved by Zorin. She then participated in the Battle of Geonosis, and went with Zorin to fight Count Dooku along with Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, she and Zorin were held up by two Dark Jedi, Darth Zentos and his apprentice Ara. The four dueled each other, and Zentos and Ara managed to escape, while Zorin and Tobi emerged victorious. Soon after this, Tobi remained on Coruscant for a month, until she was called to assist Obi-Wan and his clone forces in rescuing Zorin and Anakin, who had been captured by Count Dooku on Alaris Prime. There, the Jedi discovered the Force Harvester, which they destroyed. Master Windu then joined them as they travelled to Thule, the old capital of the Sith Empire. There, Tobi assisted her master in destroying the Separatist forces, while Zorin and Anakin destroyed the Dark Reaper, an ancient Sith weapon. After this, Tobi returned to Coruscant, where she was put in charge of an elite clone trooper squad called the Black Slash. The Black Slash was a group of clone troopers that specialized assassinations and kidnapping. Much to the dismay of her master, who hadn't wanted her to have the job, Tobi adapted to this leadership position very quickly, and caused the Black Slash to have a reputation of being the most dreaded clone troopers in the galaxy. They got their name from iconic black slashes painted across their armor. Tobi went on several missions with the Black Slash, and she became so good at planning assassinations that the Jedi began to fear that she was becoming more leniant to the Dark Side, as she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of perfectly executing a plan. She was removed from her leadership position, and the members of the Black Slash were put in stasis. They weren't used again until Order 66, when the Chancellor used them to execute especially powerful Jedi. Tobi was then sent to Felucia, where she assisted Aayla Secura and Barriss Offee in ridding the planet of Separatists. Imperial Era "Zorin! You didn't!" "Run. Run away. This is your only chance to escape. If I find you again, I might not be able to let you go." -Tobi confronting Zorin aboard an Imperial space station During Order 66, Tobi was on a reconnaissance mission alone. She managed to escape from Felucia, and hid on the planet of Nar Shadaa, where she took on the persona of a smuggler. She managed to contact the senators who opposed the Empire, and was at the first few meetings of what would become the Rebellion. She didn't learn of the fate of Zorin until twelve years after Order 66. She had captured an Imperial space station that built TIE Fighters. The Empire found out almost immediately, and it wasn't long before The Executor ''was on the seen. Tobi assumed that Vader would come aboard himself, and was shocked when she felt a powerful tremor in the Force as a star quite near the space station had been hurled away into Wild Space. It wasn't until they met face to face that Tobi discovered that it was Zorin, not Vader, who had boarded. She was surprised to see that he had also turned to the Dark Side. Zorin then commanded her to stop helping the rebels and to go into hiding. Tobi refused, and attempted to kill him by throwing her lightsaber at him. Zorin then turned, flipped her lightsaber over with the Force, and attempted to impale her with it, only just missing her. After learning that Zorin was still alive and that he had turned to the Dark Side, Tobi knew that the Rebel Alliance had an enemy far greater than they'd imagined. She warned them repeatedly, but they refused to accept the information until the Battle of Dantooine several years later, when Zorin marched on the rebel base there with the 22nd Legion, destroying nearly all of the rebel forces there and freeing Darth Vader. After this, Tobi went along with Veta to hunt Zorin, but Zorin continued to remain one step ahead of them. They didn't catch up to him until the Battle of Yavin, where Zorin nearly killed the both of them in the intense space battle outside of the Death Star. However, when Zorin saw Vader's fighter knocked out of control, he followed the Sith Lord in an attempt to rescue him, allowing Tobi and Veta to escape. After this victory, due to the Empire's immediate retaliation, hunting Zorin was no longer an option. Tobi attempted to assist the rebels in defending Echo Base during the Battle of Hoth, and she was nearly killed by the Imperial forces. Badly wounded by a bolt of plasma, she managed to escape aboard an X-Wing, and managed to get to the planet Ziost, where she was rescued by Galein Starkiller and Ahsoka Tano, and nursed back to health. Galein was there to learn more about Zorin's fall to the Dark Side, and though they discovered the old Sith Holocron that Zorin had used to train, they didn't discover much. Tobi was then called to join the rebel fleet as they prepared to launch and attack on the unfinished Death Star II, while Galein was prompted to once again go hunt Zorin by an urge in the Force. When Luke Skywalker finally joined the rebel fleet and the plan was ready to be put into action, Tobi suddenly felt an urge in the Force and left them. She then rescued Galein on the planet of Korriban, who was suffering from several minor lightsaber wounds and a few broken bones after his third and final battle with Zorin. After learning from Galein that Zorin was close to turning back to the Light Side, she brought Galein to Endor, arriving just after the Death Star II had been destroyed. War with the Master Sith ''"Guys, we can't just sit here!" "Do you have a better idea? I don't feel like jumping into a roaring fire at the moment, but if you do, be my guest." "Hey! That's my wife you're talking about!" "I'm sorry! Please don't beat me up!" "Guys, seriously! We need to get out of here now!" "Yeah, we figured that. It's the how that we're working on." "Well work on it a little faster, will you? It's starting to get hot!" "Yes, fire is hot. Who knew?" -Tobi, Zorin, and Galein, trying to escape from a burning stairway on Nar Shadaa Tobi then began hunting for Zorin again, sensing that he hadn't been destroyed yet. Zorin, who was hunting Luke, attempting to avenge the death of Vader, managed to evade her until the two met on the planet of Felucia. There, Tobi was overwhelmed by his sheer power in the Dark Side, and he disarmed her. However, he was overwhelmed by a sudden rush of feelings toward her, and she managed to grab his arm. Weakened by his conflicting emotions, he lost his grip on his lightsaber, which sliced through a flower next to them. The flower gave off a powerful gas that knocked the both of them out. When they finally awoke, they realized that they were young again. This ended Zorin's journey back to the Light Side, and he returned with Tobi to Yavin IV, where the Rebel Alliance had set up a base. Zorin and Tobi soon married, and they assisted Luke in beginning the Jedi Academy. Tobi then took on her first apprentice, Lark Aask, a femal Twi'lek. The girl was not very strong in the Force, but she was very good at negotiating, and Tobi trained her into a model Jedi. Five years after the destruction of the second Death Star, Zorin's apprentice, Kelen Daierhun, turned to the Dark Side, and Tobi chased after him with Zorin, attempting to turn him back, or kill him if need be. Kelen did turn back to the Light Side, but he left the New Jedi Order, deciding instead to hunt Sith and Dark Jedi. After this, Tobi returned to Yavin IV, where she participated in the Third Battle of Yavin. There, the Imperial resurgancy attempted to destroy the new Jedi Praxeum. Tobi's forces were nearly all wiped out, and she was captured by a Dark Jedi who worked for the Master Sith, a powerful Sith Lord who was attempting to destroy the galaxy by creating a massive black hole on Coruscant. Tobi was tortured while in the clutches of the Master Sith, and she wasn't rescued until the Second Battle of Coruscant, where Kelen killed the Master Sith, along with the help of Zorin and Galein. War with the Dark After healing from her wounds, Tobi returned to Yavin IV, where she was sent on a mission to find and arrest Oerd Carell, a bounty hunter employed by the Hutts to take revenge on the Jedi for the death of Jabba the Hutt by slaughtering them and bringing their heads to the Hutts as trophies. However, they were called off of their hunt by Luke Skywalker, who picked them up along with Han Solo and Chewbacca. The two were assigned to deal with an assassin that was killing off the senators that were supporting the Jedi in the move to rebuild the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Their journey to Coruscant was interrupted by a Star Destroyer, that was filled with dead Stormtroopers. The Star Destroyer had been rendered in such a way by the Red Darkness, a gang that had served the Master Sith, and was attempting to get revenge on the New Republic and the Imperial resurgancy for killing him. Continuing on to Coruscant, Tobi and Galein disguised themselves as Senate Guards, in an attempt to discover the assassin that was killing the Jedi. Instead they discovered Oerd Carell, who was being paid to assassinate Princess Leia Organa. He nearly killed the both of them, and was taken down by Silis Luxon, Kelen's Zeltron partner. After the destruction of Oerd Carell, Tobi and Galein convinced Silis to infiltrate the Red Darkness. Silis had been a member of the gang before, and the Jedi needed to know the Red Darkness' strength. Galein and Tobi then returned to Yavin IV, while monitoring Silis' activity. Galein then went with Zorin and Kelen to investigate a mysterious object that was moving their way. Then, Livi, a Sith who had supposedly turned to the Light Side, attempted to destroy the Jedi Praxeum and nearly succeeded, only being defeated by the combined strength of Tobi and Luke. When Zorin, Galein, and Kelen returned, they interrogated Livi, and the girl turned to the good side and told them that the mysterious object was a planet, a fact that Zorin, Galein, and Kelen had already discovered. A being made of dark Force energies was using the Force to move the planet to Yavin IV, where he would wipe out the Jedi, and from there, take control of the galaxy. Tobi began making preparations for the defense of the Jedi Praxeum, but many of their defenses were destroyed when the Red Darkness launched a full scale attack against the Jedi Praxeum. This time, however, the Jedi completely wipe the gang out, destroying all of them. Then, the Dark arrived, and a battle began that lasted several days, stopping and starting several times. Finally, the Jedi managed to knock the being out, and Zorin headed into space, preparing to throw the Dark into the sun to finish it. Tobi accompinied him in space, in Galein's ARC-170. Then, the Dark awoke, and a battle began inside of Zorin's ship. Eventually, the two ended up smashing through the viewport and into space. Zorin then attempted to throw the Dark into the sun, but the Dark managed to hold himself in place with the Force. Zorin then changed tactics, launching a massive Force push that knocked the Dark backwards, and then pulling the sun forwards, into the Dark. After doing this, Zorin passed out. Though Galein instantly assumed that Zorin was dead, Tobi refused to believe this, and they picked up Zorin's body. It turned out that though unconscious, Zorin had kept up a protective Force barrier around himself, protecting him from the heat of the sun and from the vacuum of space. The three then returned to the surface of Yavin IV. Appearance and Clothing Tobi had brown hair and eyes, and wasn't very tall. She supposedly had a serious face much of the time, though, according to Zorin, she had a beautiful smile. She wore her hair long for most of her life, though she cut it short briefly sometime during the early stages of the rebellion. During her time as a Jedi before Order 66, Tobi often went with the simple tunic and Jedi robes that most Jedi wore. However, after Order 66, Tobi wore more ordinary clothing. She was often seen wearing a blue jacket, black trousers, and a white shirt underneath. It is also mentioned that Tobi did not like to wear dresses, as she found them not at all practical, and they had a tendency to get in the way. The only times she did wear dresses was when she was extremely relaxed, or on a very special occassion. Personality Traits Tobi was said to be a model Jedi most of the time, though she also had a rebellious, fiery side that shone through when given the chance. Zorin often said that she was "cute when she was angry." Such comments always greatly annoyed Tobi. Tobi was also considered to be very optimistic, and ready for anything. Through Tobi's life, she always had a love for Zorin, though she managed to ignore it for most of the beginning of it. She also seemed to know and understand Zorin better than even Galein, and she was the first to realize that Zorin loved Ara, though he didn't tell her this in words until after they were married. Tobi also had a brief relationship with Sera , the leader of the Black Slash. He opened her eyes to a completely new way of thinking, and their friendship grew to be something more. However, when she was removed as the leader of the Black Slash, their relationship was brought to an abrupt end, and Tobi never saw Sera again. Though Tobi and Galein were friends, their styles were very different, and they often teased each other. Tobi saw Galein as being too care free, while Galein saw Tobi as being too serious. Though the two had a tendency to argue, they remained close until the end of Galein's life. Powers and Abilities Though Tobi was by no means as powerful as Zorin or Galein, she was gifted in the Force. She mastered such abilities as Force Push and Force Grip early on. Tobi was also extremely gifted at understanding people, which made her good at negotiation. Though she never did learn the Shatterpoint technique, she still had very great Force perception. Tobi mastered both Ataru and Soresu, and was skilled at lightsaber combat. Due to her more fiery side, Mace Windu never taught her Vaapad, and in the end, she didn't learn anything at all about Form VII until Zorin agreed to teach her. However, after mastering it, she decided that it wasn't quite her style and didn't put it to much use on the battle field, though it gave her a more aggressive flair. Appearances *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book I: The Clone Wars'' (First mentioned) *''The Black Slash'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book II: Empire Rising'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book III: Infinite Darkness'' *''Sith Killer Book I: Evil Arises'' *''Sith Killer Book II: Darkness Revealed'' *''Sith Killer Book III: Light and Dark'' *''The Sith Killers Book I: The Beginning'' *''The Sith Killers Book II: Yuuzhan Vong'' *''The Sith Killers Book III: Legacy'' *''Master of the Force'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book I: Dawn'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book II: Dusk'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book III: Night (Dies)'' Category:Jedi Category:Females